


smoke break

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Smoke Break, lucas has a small crush on mark, lumark, markhei, prompt, smoker mark, they work at an office, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: lucas tries to impress mark by smoking, which ends terribly wrong.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 24





	smoke break

lucas watched as mark left his office, following quickly behind him. mark noticed but didn't say anything, enjoyed the company lucas brought with him. lucas didn't smoke himself, he just liked spending time mark and watch him as he smoked.

they were now outside, in front of the building they worked at. mark got out a cigarette from his back pocket, a lighter following with. lucas watched as the younger male lit the cigarette in one go, nothing going wrong. "did you forget to bring your pack today?"

"what?"

"do you even smoke? or is that for later?" mark asked, looking over at lucas before huffing out a blow.

lucas watched as mark's lips did their magic, "give me one, i wanna try."

"come again?"

"i wanna try," lucas pointed at the cigarette in mark's hand, mark quite surprised but granted his wish. he got one more cigarette out of his back pocket, giving it to lucas, the lighter coming with.

"do you need help?" mark asked, it sounded like he chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"i think i got the memo..."

.  
.  
.

he burned his finger with the lighter. mark began to laugh out loud, lucas felt his face burning. "you're holding the cigarette right with your lips correctly, you're just stuck on the lighter part. come here, i'll help you with it."

mark got closer to the male, if it wasn't for the cigarette, their lips would've been close enough for them to brush against each other, lucas blushing at the thought. the cigarette was now lit, lucas confidently began to inhale the smoke, which quickly led to him choking and coughing uncontrollably. this was not supposed to happen. he felt his eyes tearing up and his throat burning up, it was a good thing mark (who was experienced) was there to help him. lucas felt his face go hot and by now, his face was red. he had just embarrassed himself by failing to smoke a cigarette... in front of a smoker.

"no need to worry, smoking isn't for everyone plus, everyone struggles when it's their first time. wanna try again?"

"definitely not. i just did it to impress you." lucas wiped the tears away from the corner of his eyes.

mark giggled before taking his cigarette back into his mouth, "you're cute."

[twitter](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> finally a lumark work of mine that isn't angst... i really enjoyed writing this tho :))


End file.
